Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus and a non-temporary and computer-readable medium storing instruction to a terminal apparatus, capable of communicating with the printing apparatus, which are configured to delete an object data stored in a memory.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a configuration wherein an image forming apparatus stores an image data to which a password is added. In this image forming apparatus, the image data can be printed under a condition that a password is inputted by a user and the authentication (verification) for the inputted password is successful. Further, in a case that deletion of the image data added with the password and the stored in the image forming apparatus is instructed, the image forming apparatus displays a screen urging the input of the password. Then, in a case that the password is inputted by the user via the screen, the image forming apparatus determines whether or not the inputted password is the password added to the image data, and deletes the image data under a condition that the inputted password matches the password added to the image data.